A Shot Of Reality
by McKnight 2.0
Summary: What happens when you put ten eighteen year olds in a house together for an entire summer? Romance, drama, hilarity, and of course the greatest reality television show in the history of mankind and all for your entertainment!


**Hey, guys. I know I have been away for quite awhile, but I have an explanation. Things just got really busy with school starting back, spring practice for football, and I moved from Atlanta to LA to work in one of the most prestigious sports training facilities in the country, so I've been tied up, but I'm back. That being said, I won't be able to update as frequently as I used to, but I'll post whenever I can. Hope you guys enjoy the story and remember to review.**

Saturday, June 1st 3:00 PM - Beach House

3rd person POV

Dick Grayson, the famous teen heart throb and son of billionaire, Bruce Wayne, stepped out of his jet black Lamborghini, only to stand and stare at the large six bedroom house before him. His electric blue eyes were shielded from the blazing California sun by a pair of black sun glasses, which he wore frequently, even in Gotham where it was almost never as sunny as it was here in Jump City.

Most would assume he stood in place taking in the house's beauty, after all, it was quite beautiful, but that wasn't the case. No, he was currently in the process of wondering how in the hell he had gotten himself into this situation in the first place. "What situation?" one might question. Well, the way he understood it was that he and nine other eighteen years olds would be staying in this oversized beach house for the entire summer as a part of some reality show that would be airing on MTV later that year.

Of course he would never willingly volunteer for such a waste of time, as he believed this was, so how did he end up stuck in this sure to be disaster? Bruce Wayne. Doesn't that say it all? Bruce thought it would be good for press if he were to get a little more public exposure, after all, he would one day be the head of Wayne Enterprises, so it would be a logical move.

Dick himself believed his life was more than well documented as it was. He could hardly go anywhere without it ending up in some magazine, so he was frustrated with all of it, but as a favor to Bruce for taking care of him all these years, since the death of his parents when he was eight, he grudgingly agreed, hence why he was standing there in the middle of and empty drive way, gazing at his new, temporary home.

He had to admit, the exterior of the house was kind of nice. It was clearly two stories and had a large deck on its left side that would be excellent to hang out on. The white color also gave it an elegance that surprised him. He honestly thought that they would be living in a dump, so he was glad to have been wrong. Realizing he had yet to see the interior, he held off given anymore praise and walked around to the other side of his vehicle where his suitcase sat in the passenger seat.

He packed light, knowing if he needed anything he could simply buy it at a later time. After all, when you had as much money as the Wayne family, the only thing you couldn't buy was something that wasn't for sell.

Suitcase in hand, Dick walked up to the unlocked door of the house before making his way inside. He made no noise to indicate he was there. Considering there were no cars out in the driveway besides his own, he could gather he was the first of the group to arrive, so with that knowledge, he began to explore the house's first floor.

The living room had a very nice black couch in the shape of a "U," which eight or so people could easily sit on. There were also a three black recliners throughout the room, along with four black beanbag chairs a few feet in front of the couch. Dick nodded, pleased with the living room's layout before making his way into the kitchen that was to the left. The floor was white tiled and the walls were sky blue. Along with the white marble counter top, there was a large table as if the producer expected ten eighteen year olds to all eat there. That wasn't happening.

On the other side of the kitchen, adjacent from the entrance way, was a glass sliding door that lead to a staircase, which he could only assume would take him to the deck. Deciding to put that off until later, he began to search for a room he deemed fit. The first floor contained only two bedrooms, each having two beds a piece as did three of the four upstairs rooms. The fourth room contained only one king sized bed and was the only room in the entire house with a lock on its door. He didn't have to ponder to hard to figure out what that room was meant for.

At least there was privacy somewhere in the house. Now his main concern was finding someone to room with that he could tolerate for an entire three months. That was a task far easier said than done.

After choosing one of the rooms upstairs and laying his suitcase on the bed to be unpacked later, he headed back down the stairs and into the living room. After he situated himself in one of the chairs, he took note of the cameras positioned all over the house. It was pretty safe to say they were in every room and it was going to be impossible to do anything without it being caught on video.

With a sigh of slight frustration, he leaned back in the chair, but the moment he did, a beautiful, blue-eyed, blonde haired girl walked through the front door, suitcases in each of her hands. A slight smirk crossed his face as his eyes focused on her. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be horrible after all. At least he would be entertained. Turning his cocky smirk into an ever so charming smile, he removed his sunglasses and stood to his feet, preparing to greet the girl.

When the blonde girl caught sight of him, it took her eyes a moment to realize just who it was standing in front of her, but once she did, her jaw fell slightly agape and both of her suitcases dropped from her grasp, clattering to the floor. It took everything she had not to squeal at that very moment. Being from Kansas, she wasn't used to seeing celebrities, let alone being a few feet away from them.

"Oh. My. God," she uttered absently as her eyes took in the tall, muscular teen in front of her. "You... You're Dick Grayson, right? Bruce Wayne's son?"

Dick nodded slightly and approached her, only stopping just a couple of feet away."Yes, adopted son," he clarified as he extended his larger hand out to her, shaking her more petite one lightly, his charming smile never leaving his face. "And what's your name?"

The blonde girl was so overcome with shock of the situation, she truthfully had forgotten her own name for a split second, but once she remembered it, she blurted out "Kara!" Realizing she had basically just screamed in the face of the one of the ten hottest guys on the planet, she quickly calmed her nerves and spoke again. "My name is Kara, Kara Korel."

Dick just continued to smile, being completely used to girls acting this way around him. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Kara."

"It's nice to meet you too. Very Nice," Kara almost absently replied as her blue eyes met his, leaving her in a dazed state unlike anything she had ever felt. Realizing she was staring, she gave her head a slight shake before refocusing on the situation at hand. "So, um, what are you doing here? Is your dad working with MTV or something?"

Dick chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm actually a participant in this show. Bruce thought it would be good for press so here I am."

Kara once again found herself in a state of shock. She, a girl from Kansas of all places, was going to be not only on a reality television show, but living in house with Dick Grayson for an entire three months? Suddenly she thought that it might not be to bad if none of the other participants even bothered to show up. "Well, maybe we'll get to know each other than?"

A smirk formed on the famous playboy's face, knowing he already had the girl wrapped around his finger. "Oh, we definitely will," he replied suggestively.

Being ever bit of the Casanova that the media made him out to be, he was about to offer to show her around the house, but before he had the chance to, the front door burst open revealing a tall, red-headed boy with a large, enthusiastic grin on his face.

Dick was about to curse whoever had ruined his flirting, but when he turned his attention to the red-head it was his turn to be surprised. "Wally?" he questioned in utter disbelief. Wally West and Dick Grayson knew each other quite well. They had been as close as brothers ever since they had met nine years beforehand at one of Bruce's business conventions, where Wally's uncle, Barry Allen, had attended, bringing the young red-head along with him.

After Wally, who was already checking out the big breasted blonde, heard his name called, he turned his attention to the other male in the room, finding that it was someone he knew as his best friend. "Dick? What's up, buddy?" he asked as a huge smile spread across his face.

"You know, I really shouldn't be surprised that you of all people got yourself into this situation," Dick replied flatly before continuing. "What exactly brought you here?"

Wally beamed a smile before glancing down at Kara and winking. "The girls of course. Nothing the ladies love more than a guy who's on television, especially when he looks like this," he motioned to himself. "What about you?"

"Bruce," Dick answered simply with a slight shrug, knowing no further explanation would be necessary.

"Umm, you two know each other?" Kara questioned, looking back and forth between them with a slightly confused look on her face.

Dick nodded. "Yep. Kara, this is Wally, Wally, meet Kara."

Wally took the blonde girl's hand a placed a kiss on it before meeting her eyes, doing his best to be charming, which, in actuality, wasn't working for him to well. "Nice to meet you, beautiful."

"Umm, it's nice to meet you too," Kara responded somewhat uncomfortably.

Dick, seeing how awkward this situation was turning out to be, quickly changed the subject before things had the chance to become any weirder. "So, you want to room with me, Wal?" At the very least, Dick knew he could tolerate sharing a room with Wally for three months. He wasn't sure he could say the same about the rest of his soon to be roommates, so he figured it would be best to go ahead and secure Wally before anyone else arrived. Come to think of it, he was actually quite relieved to have someone there he knew and wasn't going to treat him like a celebrity.

"Sure thing, buddy," The red-head agreed with an enthusiastic nod. "Where's your room at? I don't want to lug this around any longer than I have to," he motioned to the extra-large suitcase in his left hand.

"Upstairs, second door on your right," Dick informed.

With a quick nod to his friend, Wally turned toward Kara. "Don't go anywhere pretty lady," he said with a wink before taking off toward the stairs, leaving Dick and Kara standing there alone once again.

"So, um, that's your friend?" Kara questioned once Wally was out of sight.

"Best friend actually. Known each other since we were kids. Don't worry, you'll get used to him after awhile," Dick assured her with a slight laugh, knowing Kara was bewildered by his friend's... exuberance.

"Dude, there are camera's everywhere!" they heard Wally call from upstairs. "What if they see me picking my nose or something!" he continued causing both Dick and Kara to laugh. At least no one could say things were going to be boring around the house.

Just as Wally made his way back down the stairs and into the living room, the front door once again swung open and a dark haired girl, standing around 5'3, walked into the room, no emotion visible on her face. The only thing that registered in Wally's mind though was that she had big boobs, which was easy to tell by looking at her dark blue shirt. She was clearly a goth, but she was still hot, so he didn't care in the least.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted loudly as he approached her. "Welcome to the house." Wally made the move to wrap his arm around her shoulder in preparation to give her a tour, but she quickly stepped out of his reach before he could do so.

"Let's get something straight right now. The only reason I'm here is because my parents think it will be good for me to attempt to be more social. I'm not here for a relationship, to hook up, or to meet the love of my life, so don't try anything or I promise you I will cut off your penis, got it?"

Wally's eyes went wide as saucers and couldn't help but gulp in pure fear. "Got it," he squeaked before quickly interlocking his hands behind his back.

Dick tried not to laugh at the expression of utter terror on his friend's face, but he just couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping him. "Oh, I like her."

His voice got the attention of the goth girl and she turned to see none other than Dick Grayson standing there, a tan blond in a revealing tank top and mini skirt beside him. In truth, she was more than surprised to see the teen heart throb in the room, but her facial expression showed nothing more than it had previously.

"Hi, I'm Dick," he greeted, extending his hand out to her, which she politely accepted. She was aware of his reputation with girls, but he didn't seem to be hitting on her, so she didn't feel the need to threaten him.

"Raven," she replied.

Dick nodded in acknowledgment before turning to the other people in the room and introducing them. "Well Raven, this is Kara and Wally."

Raven, already being acquainted quite well with Wally, nodded in Kara's direction before turning her attention back to Dick. "Anywhere I can lay this?" she motioned to her suitcase that rested in her hand.

"Sure. How about I show you and Kara to the rooms?" he offered, looking back and forth between the girls.

"That would be great!" Kara quickly agreed. "I think I want a room on the second floor," she thought allowed, knowing that's where Dick's room was.

"I think I'll take one downstairs. At least if the house catches on fire, which I fear it will at some point, I can escape without having to jump from a two-story window," Raven added in, not the slightest bit of a joking tone in her voice.

Dick chuckled slightly, in the back of his mind knowing the house catching on fire could be a real possibility depending on what the rest of the houses' occupants were like. Mentally swatting the thought away, he turned his attention back to the dark-haired girl in front of him. "The downstairs' rooms are over there," he motioned to a hallway to the far left of the living room. "You can go pick you a room, while I show Kara upstairs."

Raven silently nodded before walking off from the group, leaving Kara and Dick to head upstairs and Wally to wait in the living room for any other guests to arrive, preferably a hot girl with a thing for red-headed guys.

With one of the three rooms upstairs already filled by Wally and Dick himself, Kara and the teen heart throb went in search of the other options. Kara almost immediately found the room with the large king sized bed and her eyes lit up with joy, while apart of her wondered why the room hadn't been taken already. "Oh, this is definitely the one I want," she proclaimed as she gazed from the room's doorway.

Dick chuckled as he stepped up behind her. "I don't think the producer intended this room to be for sleeping, if you know what I mean."

Kara's head cocked to the side, suffering from a momentary case of blondeness before her eyes widened in realization and she swiveled around to face Dick. "That's not very responsible for them to encourage sex, is it?"

"It's an MTV reality show full of eighteen year olds. What did you expect?" he asked, an amused tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," she acknowledged with a laugh. Being somewhat over the shear shock of the fact that the guy in front of her was America's golden boy, she began to relax and her mind began to have certain thoughts, thoughts involving him and her, thoughts that she really shouldn't be thinking right now. Maybe the solo room wasn't so bad after all. It could possibly come in handy later on.

With that room now ruled out, the duo made their way into one of the other rooms that had purple and blue striped walls. It wasn't exactly the most spectacular wall paper she had ever seen, but it would do. She laid her suitcase on the bed to unpack later and her and Dick made their way back down stairs and into the living room, finding that two more of the houses' occupants had arrived. One was a tall, African-American boy, probably around 6'4 and had a very muscular physique. The other was a girl, also African-American. She had sleek black hair that fell to her shoulders and a very confident smile on her face that showed no hint of nervousness. In fact, if Dick was right, and he usually was about the sorts of things, his new roommates were totally checking each other out.

Coughing to make everyone aware that he and Kara had entered the room, he stepped closer, the blonde girl at his side. Wally and the new roommates turned to see the duo standing there and almost immediately the African-American girl's jaw fell open, something that seemed to be happening quite often that day.

"Dick Grayson? You're here? Oh my God," she blurted.

Dick just smiled and approached the rest of the group, shaking both of the newcomer's hands. "Yes, my dad thought it might be good for publicity, so here I am of course. I assume you both already met Wally," he motioned toward his red-headed friend before turning to the blonde behind him. "And this is Kara."

"Well, I'm Vic," the large African-American male spoke up. Vic was quite the interesting case. He was an All-American receiver in high school, actually having played against the Dick Grayson lead east team in the All-American game, though they had never seen each other or had any kind of conversation, considering Dick was the nation's top quarterback and whenever he was on the field, Vic was on the sideline, waiting for his team's offense to take the field once again. One thing the two did have in common was that they would be attending USC in the fall, so it was going to be good to get to know one of his future teammates before school started.

"And I'm Karen, but all you guys can call me Bee. It's what they call me back home in Manhattan," the girl added before looking around the room. "So, is it just the five of us so far?"

"Six," came a monotone voice from the other side of the room and the group turned to find Raven emerging from the hallway and into the living room. "Raven," she informed, eyeing her two new roommates.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bee and this is Vic," she informed turning to the muscular black male behind her who smiled and waved in response.

Raven nodded back before turning her attention to Dick, who seemed to have taken on the leadership position within the group. "So four more, right?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah, the rest should be here pretty soon."

"Hopefully we don't get anyone who's a party pooper," Wally spoke up.

"As long as their sane, I don't care if they never say a word," Raven replied.

Just then the door opened with force and a short, white male, with blonde hair and green highlights came sliding into the room, a suit case in one hand and an X-box One in the other, even though the rules of the house clearly stated to not bring any type of electronics. "Hey, what's up dudes?" he greeted enthusiastically as he eyed each member of the group, seemingly not even taking notice that one of the guys in the room was Dick Grayson of all people.

What he did take note of was that every other guy in the room was six-foot tall or more and he stood at a measly 5'6, but he quickly shook that thought aside when Vic Spoke up.

"Yo, is that the new X-box?" he questioned, stars in his eyes. He had been planning on getting it since it had came out that previous winter, but his money had been tied up in customizing his baby, otherwise known as the 2013 Mustang now parked in the driveway outside.

Gar nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! I know I wasn't supposed to bring it, but I just couldn't leave it alone for three months," he explained, staring lovingly down at it as if it were a cherished pet. Raven caught this and sighed, knowing she had most likely jinxed herself and the rest of the group when she said anything about hoping the rest of the roommates were sane.

"Hey, dude," Gar began again. "Have you got a roommate yet?"

"No. Why?" Vic questioned.

"Well, I was just thinking that you know, since you are into video games too, we would totally have stuff to talk about. Plus all night video game marathons. I got two controllers and everything," the short teen explained. The truth of the matter was that Gar had always had trouble making friends. When he was a young boy, his parents were researchers in Africa, studying diseases in the hope to be able to find a cure for them. On one of their expeditions, their raft went over the side of a waterfall and both were killed. Gar, who seven at the time, was sent to live with a foster family in California.

Throughout school he was bullied for his size. Being short and scrawny made him a perfect target to be picked on, as he found out quickly. With no friends, he turned to video games to keep him company and keep the loneliness away. When he got the opportunity to be a part of this upcoming reality show, he jumped at the chance. Not only would he get to be on television, but he would also have the chance to meet new people now that he horrors of high school were finally over.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Vic agreed instantly. With that the two-headed down the first floor hallway to pick a room, their reason for choosing the first floor being that they would be closer to the kitchen when they needed a midnight snack. For being so physically different it was amazing how much they thought alike.

Bee was kind of disappointed that she wouldn't get to room with Vic. The two had arrived at the same time and had actually talked for quite a few minutes before entering the house. She almost instantly felt a connection to him... oh, and he was hot, so of course she wouldn't have minded shacking up with him for three months, but with that no longer being an option, she turned to Raven. "Mind if I room with you?" If she couldn't room with Vic, it would still be nice to be near him at night.

"If you want," Raven shrugged before heading off toward the room, Bee following behind.

Nearly an hour passed without the arrival of another roommate, so everyone collectively decided to gather in the living room until someone else showed up. Raven was in the middle of reading her book, Gar and Vic were playing video games on the only available television in the house, which was the flat screen in the living room, Bee was watching, only so she could sit next to Vic without it being weird, Wally had journeyed to the kitchen in the hopes of satisfying his stomach's hunger, and Dick and Kara sat facing each other on the couch, engaged in some conversation about Kara's life back in Kansas, leaving Dick bored out of his mind. He was actually relieved when the door opened and the conversation finally came to a holt.

With everyone's attention now on the entrance way of the front door, they all turned to see a girl with shoulder length pink hair standing there, a smirk on her face. She seemed to eye each member of the group, only pausing briefly on Dick to acknowledge who he was before continuing on to the other members. Right when she thought she was done, a red-headed boy stepped out of the kitchen with a half eaten, over stacked sandwich in his hand, his cheeks puffed out due to all the food in his mouth.

Swallowing roughly, Wally began looked over at Dick. "Who's this?" he motioned to the pink haired teen.

"Jenny," she answered for him. "Jenny Hex."

"Wally West," he informed her.

"I don't remember me asking what your name was," she retorted, causing Wally to only raise an eyebrow in response. He wasn't even flirting with her and she got all pissy.

"Well, we know who the house bitch is going to be," Bee whispered into Vic's ear causing him to snort in laughter.

"Something funny?" Jenny questioned, not even attempting to hide the attitude in her voice.

Dick, seeing this could easily escalate, quickly stood up to calm the situation. "Um, hi, I'm Dick Grayson and this is, Raven, Bee, Vic, Gar, Kara, and you already met Wally."

"Whatever," she waved him off with a roll of her eyes. Why would he think she cared what there names were? She wasn't here to make friends, to find love, or even to be on television. No, she had come for one reason and one reason only. The money. Each member of the show was getting paid nearly 30'000 to spend the entire summer at the house. That would be enough to help take care of her sick mother so all she had to do was survive the summer with these people and then she could get her mom the treatment she needed for her cancer.

"Where are the rooms?" she continued.

"Um, I think Kara still has another bed available in her room and there was one free one up there too," Dick replied, choosing not to comment on how sucky he thought her attitude was. No reason to start drama on the first day. He was well aware there would be plenty of it the rest of the summer, but what else could one expect when you put ten eighteen year olds together in one house for three months?

"I'm so not rooming with blondey here and have to listen to her talk about how hot she thinks you are all summer, so I think I'll just take the other room," Jenny replied before making her way upstairs, leaving the rest of the group to trade odd looks and Kara to blush madly.

Not long after Jenny's not so polite entrance, the door opened once again, revealing a tall, brown headed teen with eyes that were almost black. He wore a black V-neck and was clearly quite muscular. Judging from the cocky smirk on his face, he was well aware he was attractive and didn't mind letting everyone knew he thought so either.

He seemed to lock eyes with Dick instantly, seeing him as possibly the only threat to his goal of making every girl in the house fall for him. He had expected to be by far the hottest guy to be on the show, but then again, he hadn't expected one of the show's participants to be American's teenage heart-throb. He didn't like this at all.

"What's up, dude?" Gar greeted him, friendly as ever.

Xavier eyes traveled off of Dick and landed on Gar before studying each member of the house, specifically the blonde girl setting beside Dick. She was certainly something to look at. That was for sure. "What's up, he greeted. "I'm Xavier Redd and who might all of you be?"

"I'm Gar," the blonde haired boy informed. "And this is Vic, Bee, Wally, Kara, Dick, and Raven."

"The bitch... I mean witch from the west is upstairs," Bee added in.

"Who?" Xavier asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her name's Jenny," Wally informed with a roll of his eyes. "Don't even bother introducing yourself. Apparently she doesn't care who any of us are, not even Richie Rich here," he motioned to Dick.

Xavier's smirked returned. If the girl wasn't interested in even the al; mighty Dick Grayson, it would make getting her in bed all the more satisfying. "I see. Maybe I should room with her if no one else has. I tend to be good with girls," he said, eyeing Dick, who didn't seem to respond in the least.

"You do that," Vic began. "It's your funeral."

Xavier just laughed and began to head toward the stairs. "We'll see about that," he commented as he headed up them.

* * *

Saturday, June 1st 7:15 PM - Beach House

3rd person POV

A few hours passed with no sign of the final roommate. It wouldn't be much longer and the sun would be down, so the entire group, including Jenny, decided to head up to the outer deck so that they could look out over the city, while they waited for the last member of the show to arrive. They were leaning over the wooden rail of the deck, all enjoying each other's company for the most part, Jenny being the only exception and that being because she had to shutdown Xavier's attempts at flirting with her every five minutes.

"So," Wally began, not talking to anyone in specific. "It doesn't look like the other person is coming. Guess whoever it was backed out at the last second."

"Yeah, guess so," Dick agreed. Judging by how late it was getting, he couldn't imagine anyone showing up now.

Right at that moment, the loud screeching of car tires could be heard and the next thing everyone knew, a purple Honda came flying around the corner, making a sharp turn into the driveway, but still failed slow down. Everyone watched in horror as the car crashed into the near by fire hydrant, effectively knocking it from the ground and causing a massive spout of water to shoot up into the air.

Everything was quite for a moment, no one knowing what to do or say, but then the door to the Honda suddenly opened and a goddess of woman got out. The girl had long, flowing red hair and was easily the tallest girl there, probably around 5'10. She was clothed in a mini skirt and tank top that reveled her long golden skin and long tan legs. The girl was a bombshell to say the least. "I apologize, friends," she called to all of the onlookers above her, waving to them as she did. "It does not appear that my first time driving was a success, but at least I have arrived at my destination in one piece, although I do feel terrible about the fire hydrant and that poor old lady. Oh, how I hope she is okay. I would have stopped to ask, but I did not know how to... as you can see," the red-head gathered, glancing down at the poor fire hydrant. "Oh, and my name is Kori, Kori Anders," she concluded, her mood shifting rapidly.

Wally and Dick just traded bewildered looks. If this was there final roommate it was going to be one hell of a summer.

* * *

Next chapter: The group meets Kori, the producer is revealed, and everyone gives there opinion on the rest of the participants in a private confessional.


End file.
